The field of the present invention is electric generators or dynamos for providing electric energy to vehicles such as motorcycles or automobiles.
A vehicular dynamo sometimes has an AC generator connected with an engine crankshaft and a so-called self-starter for starting the engine and is assembled integrally with speed reducing shafts, starting clutches, etc. Vehicular dynamos with self-starters usually have them located rearwardly along with other associated components thus significantly increasing the overall size of the dynamos.